


Genuine

by M0on_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I- them <3, Is it skephalo, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Skeppy has low self-esteem, and me too sis, is it not? I dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0on_shine/pseuds/M0on_shine
Summary: Skeppy has self-esteem issues, no I'm not projecting.Also it can be Skephalo, if ya squintALSO not proofread, and I'm dyslexic, so uhhh. Yeah
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> Skeppy has self-esteem issues, no I'm not projecting.
> 
> Also it can be Skephalo, if ya squint
> 
> ALSO not proofread, and I'm dyslexic, so uhhh. Yeah

Skeppy laughed as his friend pretended to be annoyed at him. "Awww, C'mon Bad! It was funny!" Skeppy siad, the smile obvious in his voice. "No! Okay, well...it was a little funny, but still!" Bad complained, but he was also obviously smiling. 

"You're smiling Baaaad. You thought it was funny!" Skeppy siad, and Bad burst into a giggle fit. "Okay, yeah, maybe it was funny." Bad admitted through giggles. Skeppy Smiled triumphantly. "I knew it!" Skeppy laughed with Bad, and they continued on with the video Skeppy was recording. 

They had about an hour of footage together, most of it just them laughing or being boring. So it was mostly unusable, he sighed. "There's only like 10 minutes of content here. Skeppy complained to Bad.  
"Well. It's content right? Like ten minutes is better then nothing." Bad reasoned and Skeppy nodded, even though they couldn't see eachother. "I guess." He mumbled. 

"Hey, cheer up! Your viewers wont be disappointed, I promise!" Bad siad, trying to get his friend to be a little happier. "But.." Skeppy didn't finish. "But what, Skeppy?" 

"But I'm disappointed." 

Bad paused. "Skep, don't be. You are doing amazing. I know it's not as easy as flipping a switch, but just please try to focus on your accomplishments! Your channel's doing amazing, you have so many friends and fans who care about you, your doing so well Skeppy." Skeppy could hear Bad shift, before suddenly his facecam was on in Discord. "I don't know why you cant see it yourself, but you are amazing. You have done so much, and will continue to do so much. You are a life-changer, Skeppy. You've inspired people, made people happy, given people advice." Bad looked down, smiling slightly. "You changed my life." 

Skeppy sniffled, and turned on his facecam. He had tears in his eyes, and smiled. "Thanks, Bad. I love you." He siad, his voice shaking. "Aw, don't cry! I love you too!" Bad smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! :D


End file.
